


Operation Hijack

by mrsirishboru



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsirishboru/pseuds/mrsirishboru
Summary: Im still working on one, since im still plotting my outline for the story. Just wanted everyone to know a new fic was coming soon.





	1. Chapter 1

“Agent Webb, New assignment,” Her boss told her from inside his office with a file in his hand, waving it in the air. Placing her stuff on her desk, she walked into his office and took a seat in front of his desk.

“Still thinking about switching to undercover?” he asked questioningly, nodding her head yes she responded

“Sure am” with a smile on her face 

“Good, I've got one for you. I think you'll like it” He smiled her way as he handed the file to her.

Taking the file from his hand she leaned back in the chair, 

“Operation HiJack”

“Agent Stahl is out in Charming working on the SONS but were ready to move in. You leave in an hour, she will fill you in when you get there. Take that with you and remember it” He said, she knew he pulled so many strings to get her onto that case. 

 

\---

 

“You know what to do right?” Agent Stahl asked her one last time before she sent her on her way.

“Yeah, my car is going to break down, I'll call TM ask for a tow. Juice is going to the be the one on call, I make myself available to get closer to the club. I got this” She reassured her, as she went over what she was to do. She would be on her own once you started on her way. Putting the car into drive and driving away from her and the other 3 agents, her nerves started getting the best of her.

 

Only 15 minutes into the drive the dash lights, radio and everything else electrical turned off, but the car kept going. She could see the battery level lowering by the second. Eventually, the whole vehicle died, the power steering had completely gone as well. Pulling the vehicle off the road as far as she could, she opened the door and stepped out, planning to sit on the hood. It was probably in triple digits here in California today.

 

Pulling the small flip phone from her back pocket she dialed the number that was printed on the map that Agent Stahl had given her just minutes before. Placing it up to her head, she waited.

“Teller-Morrow. How can I help you?” The woman's voice came echoing through the phone

“Hi, my car broke down just East of Charming, I was wondering if I could get a tow into town?” She said remembering what Agent Stahl had told her to say once she called and now that she had called there was no going back or backing out of the undercover operation now. 

“I'll send someone that way” She spoke, she could tell by her tone that she was ready to get off the phone.

“Thank you,” She said, just before the line went dead.

‘Rude’ She thought to yourself, but Agent Stahl did warn her about the Queen of SAMCRO. Gemma Teller-Morrow, she was a force to be reckoned with, she would kill for her family and the club. 

 

Closing her phone she placed it back into her pocket and waited as she laid back on the hood with her eyes closed taking in the sun.

The sound of gravel crunching under the weight of vehicle tires and the sound of a diesel engine alerted her that she wasn't alone anymore. Opening her eyes the sun shined right through the sunglasses she had on, placing her hand on her forehead to block the sun from her eyes she watched him get out of the truck. He was a lot cuter in person than in his mugshot, was the first thing she thought when he was fully out of the truck.

 

“Hi….I'm Juice….uhm...uhm….” He spoke to her, she usually had this effect on the shy ones. She knew she was beautiful but she never really used it to her advantage like she could.

“I'm Sabrina” She smiled at him, as she stuck out her hand. 

“You can go wait in the truck, while I get everything set up,” he said ignoring her invitation for a handshake. She didn't take it personally, he was so damned scared to talked to her, let alone shake her hand.

After waiting in the truck for about 10 minutes he finally came back and got into the truck, pulling the seat belt across him, he turned to face her.

“I'll have to take you to TM for some paperwork but after that, I can have someone take you to wherever you're going,” he said, he didn't even pause for a breath he was so nervous.

“Alright, great thank you so much” She smiled a bright smile at him, and in return, he gave her the same as he put the tow truck into drive and started on the way back in Charming. 

 


	2. two

The ride into Charming was a quiet one except for the sound of ‘far away’ by Nickelback playing lowly on the radio. She took note of all the turns they took, reading street signs and taking note of little things that caught her eyes. She had to remember she wasn't Emily anymore, she was Sabrina and she had a job to do.

 

As the tow truck turned into the lot, she took a deep breath.

‘This is it’ 

She told herself, as the truck came to a stop in front of the shop. Stepping out of the truck she followed Juice into the tiny office that hung to the left of the garage.

“Gemma will get you set up with all the paperwork,” He said with a small smile appearing on his lips, she was quick to flash a smile back at him.

She turned her attention to Gemma who was getting the paperwork ready for her to fill out.

“He won't do it, he's too shy,” She said as she was writing something on the papers in front of here

“Won't do what?” She questioned, with a confused look on her face

“Ask you out sweetheart, He won't do it. He probably thinks you're too good for him and will talk himself out of it” She smiled up at her before she handed her the clipboard full of papers for her to fill out.

  
  


Nearly 2 hours later she sat the in the chair talking to Gemma about herself, which she didn't find hard at all to remember considering the only thing that really changed was her name and the fact that she was supposed to pretend to be into Juice to get close to the club. And from the looks of it, she wasn't going to have a problem doing that one bit.

 

“You're ready to go” Juice came back in smiling as he handed Gemma a paper with some writing on it.

“Wow, already?” She questioned at how fast he was able to get the car fixed.

“Yeah” He smiled once again, Gemma was right he wanted too but he may never do it but he was definitely interested which was a good thing.

Gemma typed away on her keyboard as she and Juice made small talk.

“Your total is $693.72 sweetie,” Gemma said smiling up at her, hearing the total to fix the car that she hadn't even broken in the first place was outrageous.

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she tried to speak.

“Is that going to be a problem?” Gemma asked her questioningly.

“Yeah, I only have $400 on me, I can keep the car here until I can get the rest,” She told Gemma the honest truth. $400 was all they gave her knowing that it wouldn't be enough to cover the cost of everything. 

“I got the rest Gem” Juice spoke up just as Gemma was about to say something, turning to face him she tried to tell him that it wasn't necessary, while Gemma on the other hand just nodded and waited for him to pay the remaining balance.

“Seriously you don't have to do that,” She told Juice one last time as he was handing Gemma the rest of the money.

“I know I don't” He laughed before walking out. As Gemma finished up the rest of the paperwork as Juice was pulling her car out front. 

“Told you he likes you” Gemma smirked at her before handing her the receipt.

  
  
  


Walking out of the office towards her car that sat in the parking spot closest to the shop doors, stood Juice leaned up against the driver side door blocking her from getting in. Her mother had raised her right as a child, and she was big on never asking for money when in trouble, or even taking it but damn Juan Ortiz was stubborn as hell. 

 

Coming to a stop right in front of Juice, she looked up at him.

“What can I do to repay you?” she asked pleadingly

“Nothing, I'm not worried about it,” he said crossing his arms over his chest

“You're not worried about $300 on a complete stranger?” She asked with her eyebrows raised like she didn't believe him.

“Nope” he shook his head side to side. She rolled her eyes at him knowing he was lying.

“There HAS to be something I can do to make it up to you?” She stood her ground, she wasn't going to let him get away with this.

“There is,” He said as he tried to hide the smile on his face that was forming.

“Whatever it is, I'll do it,” She said placing her hands on her hips

“Anything” he questioned, raising his eyebrows with the thoughts that were running through his mind.

“Well, maybe not ANYTHING but you know,” She told him as she drew the line on what she would and wouldn't do.

“So what will it be?” she spoke before he had a chance to.

He stood quietly leaned up against the vehicle for a few seconds.

“Let me take you out tonight and we can call it even” He kept his face emotionless waiting for her to reply.

“My mom did always teach me to never go off alone with strangers….” She took a pause as a smile formed on her face

“But for you….I'll make an exception” Her smile grew even wider than it already was. 

The smile that she knew he had been hiding finally broke through 

“Where you staying at, I'll pick you up at 8,” He said taking a pen and a small TM business card from his work suit and handed it to her.

Writing down her address and phone number she handed it back to him, he took it and studied it for a moment trying to make sure it wasn't a fake address.

Moving his body from in front of the car so she could get in, he watched her every move.

She pulled the car door open to get in but before she could be blocked her in with his arms resting on the roof of the car.

Leaning down to her level with his mouth next to the side of her ear, he whispered

“Don't dress up too fancy” he told her as a shiver went down her spine from the close contact.

She stood there froze as she watched him walked away back into the garage, without saying another word.

 


End file.
